Conventional articles for display on the table, such as clocks, toys, ornaments and the like, and which can produce motion are restricted to certain parts of the article, such as the hands or the pendulum of clocks. Ornamental movement is therefore not obvious.
The present invention aims to improve such deficiency in conventional articles, and especially table clocks.
Conventional clocks or time-pieces have various designs; they may be wall clocks or table clocks. Table clocks are usually displayed in a static manner, or some are provided with a pendulum, but the space of movement is limited, and the act of movement is also monotonous.
Those in the field have endeavored to improve these limitations, but until now, there is still not new structure or device available to provide a breakthrough in conventional design.